superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui Credits
Opening Credits * Lego * Miramax Home Entertainment * Bioncle 2: Legends of Metru Nui Ending Credits * Directors: David Molina, Terru Shakespeare * Producer: Sue Shakespeare * Executive Producers: Vanessa Chapman, Charles Layton, Jeffrey Tahler, Bob Thompson * Co-Producer: Janice Ross * Co-Executive Producers: Paul Bufton, Marko Illincic * Associate Producer: Danica Katz * Story: Heny Gilroy, Bob Thompson * Screenplay: Henry Gilroy, Greg Klein, Tom Pugsley * Music by: Nathan Furst * Editor: Craig Russo * Line Producer: Bobbi Pacheco * Art Director: Duane Loose * Post Production Supervisor: Billy Jones * Voice Director: Ginny McSwain * Character Design Consultant: Christoffer Raundahl * Project Manager: Gitte Knudsen * Cast in Order of Appearance: ** Turaga Vakama (Narrator) - Christopher Gaze ** Lhikan - Michael Dobson ** Nidhiki - Paul Dobson ** Krekka - Michael Dobson ** Nokama - Tabitha St. Germain ** Onewa - Brian Drummond ** Whenua - Paul Doibson ** Nujki - Trevor Devall ** Vakama - Alessandro Juliani ** Truaga Dume - Gerald Punkett ** Makuta - Lee Tocker ** Kongu - Lee Tocker For Creative Capers Entertainment, Inc. Storyboard * Lead Storyboard Artists: Greg Tiernan, Dan Fausett * Storyboard Artists: Matthew Bates, Frank Marino, Luther McLaurin, Declan Moran, Stephan Sandoval, Clint Tyalor * Storyboard Coordinator: Margot Hale Design Team * Character Design: Dave Max, Eric Hilleary, Gloria Shih, Leon gor * Environmental Design: Duane Loose, Dave Max, Eric Hilleary, Gloria Shin, Peter Evans, Dan Fausett * Prop Design: Gloria Shih, Leon Gor, Pete Evans * Visual Effects Supervisor: Duane Loose * Color and Lighting Art Director: Michael Rose * Color Key Painters: Michael Rose, Gloria Shih, Hector Martinez * Animation Department: Matthew Bates, Ron Friedman, Jamie Oliff Production Team * Animation Checking: Margot Hale * Publicity Art Assistants: Justin Horvath, Ryan Langelier, Dave Michaels, Mark Nelson * Technical Support: Nick Mimides * Additional Dialogue Consultant: Shana Leslie Stern * Production Consultant: Ward Makieslki * Production Accountant: Yekaterina Yezhova * Production Assistants: Darryl Blood, Colleen Cohn, Sarmila Devar, Valentine Lan, Michael Paxton, Shana Leslie Stern, Daniel Yezhova For Create TV and Film * Legal and Business Affairs: David Nochimson, Esq, P.J. Shapiro, Esq. * Financial Controller: David Kerney * Project Assistant: Ari Silber For The Lego Company * Consulting Artist: Christian Faber * Legal and Business Affairs: Peter Arakas, Clive Illenden, Staci Tsinonis * Financial Consultant: Claus Thorne Madsen Production Services by: Wang Film Productions and CGCG, Inc. * Executive Producer: James Wang * Co-Producer: Andy Tsao * Project Manager: Sareana Sun * Production Coordinators: Daisy Fang, Thompson Hsu * Modeling Supervisor: Marty Wu * Modelers: C.J. Chang, Sean Chang, Jim Chen, Fish Hong, Chih-Chieh Liu, Shui-Wen Tsai, Steven Tsai, Benno Wu, Sam Wu * Layout Director: Kathy Lim * Layout Artists: C.J. Chang, Sean Chang, Jim Chen, Hie-Yuan Chuang, Fish Hong, Chih-Chieh Liu, Gau-Ming Nian, Yao-Cheng Wang, Yi-Sheng Wang, Sam Wu * Character Set-Up Supervisor: Wen-Tse Liao * Character Set-Up Artists: Chung-Hui Chen, Jia-Hui Liu, Carey Wang * Animators: Chung-Hyu Chen, Ming-Wei Cheng, Bluejoke Hong, Cesar Shih-Huang Lim, Kenny Lim, Winson Pan, Carey Wang, Yi-Sheng Wang * Color & Lighting Directors: Shui-Wen Tsai, Feng-Yi Hsiao * Color & Lighting Artists: Chiung-Hui Chang, Jeannie Chiang, Ya-Li Chiu, Coddy Hsieh, Leif Lin, Sheng-Ju Lin, Song-Zhi Ma, Yao-Cheng Wang, Li-Ya Wu, Yi-Shan Yu * Special Effects Technical; Diector: Shui-Wen Tsai * Special Effects Supervisor: Vincent Chou * Special Effects Artists: Benno Wu, Sean Chang, Gau-Ming gNian * R&D Technical Director: Tonny Fang * R&D Programmer: Erc Wong * System Administration Manager: Alen Fang * System Administrator: Tung-Yuan Lu * System Engineer: Alex Wang * Assistant Co-producers: Paggy Liou, Wendy Yu Post Production Post Production Services Provided by: 310 Studios * Consulting Editor: Ernest Daniels * Technical Manager: John Pankratz * Online Editor/Color Correction: Ellen Hyett * Online Assistant Editor: Maurice Hyett * Main Title Design: 310 Studios * Additional Visual Effects: 310 Studios * Animatic Production and Editorial: Craig Russio, Billy Jones * Post Production Assistant: Michelle Hobson Post Production Sound Services Provided by: Hacienda Post * Supervising Sound Editors: Timothy J. Borquez, Roy Braverman * Supervising Dialogue Editor: Eric Freeman * Supervising ADR Editor: Doug Andorka * Sound Supervisors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Roy Braverman * Sound Designer: Roy Braverman * Sound Effects Editor: Marc Mailand * Sound Editors: Tom Syslo, Jeff Hutchins, Paul Menichini, Gordon Hookailo, Eric Freeman, MPSE, Brian F. Mars, Mark Howlett, Morgan Gerhard, Daisuke Sawa, Jason Freedman, Michael Geisler * Assistant Dialogue Editor: Alexander Hall * Foley Mixer: Darin Mann * Foley Artist: Sean Rowe * Foley Engineer: Darrin Mann * Foley Editor: Jason Freedman * Re-Recording Mixers: Timothy J. Borquez, CAS, Eric Freeman, Doug Andorka * Mixer: Roy Braverman * Music Editor: Timothy J. Borquez Casting and Talent Coordination Provided by: BLT Productions * Production Manager: Tanya K. Taylor * Production Coordinator: Neer Garg * Voice Director's Assistant: Gail Wilson Recorded at: GGRP Studios, Vancouver, B.C. * Studio Engineer: James Spooner * Assistant Sound Engineer: Keith White * Dolby Digital® * Special Thanks to: Martin Riber Anderson, Greg Farshtey, Alastair Swinnterton, Leah Weston, Jeppe Fonnesbæk, Eric Kramer, Lars Kaee, Hnerik Poulsen, Anitta Rasmussen, Megan O'Neill, Michael Torbern Jeppensen, Mads Riis, Lars Lusenberg Nielsen, Lans Thygesen, Lars Krogh Jensen, Per Frederiksen, Susan Schaefer, Susan Soria, Erika Haendel, John Hanna, Kevin Kasha, Eric Rorth, Lori Sale, Ashlee Powell, Tyler Fowler, Shannon McIntosh, Jodi Murphy * Thanks You to All of Our Friends at: Miramax Films, Buena Vista Home Entertainment and All at the Lego Company. * Country of first publication: United States of America. The Lego Company is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Conventionk, and of all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incdients portrayed in this production are ficitious. No indentifcation with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intened or should be inferred. This Motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof, in any medium, - result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * Distributed by: Buena Vista Home Entertainment, Inc. - Burbank, Ca * Lego, the Lego Logo, Bonicle, and Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui are trademarks of the Lego Group. All Characters are created and owned by The Lego Group. * ©2004 The Lego Group. All Rights Reserved. * Creative Capers Entertainment, Inc. Category:End Credits Category:LEGO Category:Creative Capers Entertainment Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:Miramax Home Entertainment Category:Miramax